Many web pages include search entry boxes. The search entry boxes accept queries pertaining to the web pages or information found on the web pages. A user may enter a query into a search entry box. The web page may present the user a list of possible answers to the query.
Under certain circumstances, none of the presented answers provide assistance to the user. The answers may not provide assistance to the user for a number of reasons. One reason may be that the user presented the query with poor sentence structure, and therefore the underlying system misconstrued the query. Another reason may be that the words within the query were misspelled. Yet another reason may be that the underlying system misinterpreted a word in the query. For example, the system interpreted the word “check” to mean “a written order directing a bank to pay money”, while the user intended the word “check” to denote “a direct attack on an opponent's king in a game of chess”.
A user, viewing a list of useless query answers, may not know what to do in order to improve his or her query. Therefore, the user may become frustrated, and frequent the website less. A reduction in the amount of website visits may be detrimental for an entity.
Therefore, a need exists for a query analyzer and repair appliance. It would be desirable for a query analyzer and repair appliance to present a received query to a user. It would further be desirable for the query analyzer and repair appliance to dissect the query and present to the user an explanation of the dissected query in order for the user to repair or refine his or her query.